A Story of Taking Flight
by west-haven
Summary: Kino wants to stay, but knows that she can't. [Very mild yuri]


There are times when I wish could just disregard my rule of threes. If only I could stay in a country for more than three days. When I feel as if I could break that rule, I remember the shining face of a girl with a name of a flower. I remember that country, it's people and what happened, and it gives me the strength to ride away once again.

---

Her name was Nimya. She was about twenty-one years old, but by the way she acted, she seemed more like a twelve year old. When I looked into her eyes, I saw hope, determination, dedication. Instantly, I wanted to know her story and anything else she could tell me.

I went to her odd looking, yet cozy house and saw her strange flying machine. It was simply amazing, and how Nimya explained it was even more so. She lit up and wildly told me of her hardships and how much she put into building it. At that time, when we sat at her couch and she poured out her life story to me, I knew it would be hard for me to leave her in two more days.

---

It was painful for me to watch how horrified Nimya was when she was told that her machine, her pride and joy, was to be destroyed. She felt so betrayed by the man who she was to be married to. I had only one more night to stay and I spent it with her, brainstorming about what she should do next. She wasn't going to let her machine get destroyed with out fighting to save it. I suggested a few small ideas and Nimya took those and turned them into grand plans about what to do.

"Oh Kino! Thank you!!" Nimya cried and launched herself towards me. I wasn't able to dodge fast enough, I just couldn't move. We crashed to the floor with her arms around my neck, her warm weight on top of me. She really was like a child, but I didn't mind. The world was rough on her, but she stood proud and happy on top of it all.

My cheeks grew hot as I could felt her chest upon mine. I'm not used to such closeness, as the only thing I'm usually closest to is Hermes.

"Um... Nimya?" I answered meekly, so unlike my usual self. She didn't answer. I peered down and I could then tell that she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was soft and warm as it hit my neck. It had been a hard day for her, and I hadn't the heart to wake her. At least, not for now. We would have to get up early for her plan to be put into action. But Nimya had to finish planning that plan first.

---

_It worked. It really worked_, I thought as Nimya's flying machine floated overhead. I couldn't help but to be happy with her now that she had accomplished her dream. This was just like when a butterfly hatches out of it's cocoon; a beautiful and special event.

I smiled as she hopped out of her machine after it landed. I was about to congratulate her when she ran to her fianc? hugging him tight. All of a sudden, I felt a bit sad even though I should be celebrating with her. It was too late, I knew that I was starting to try to get involved with the people in countries where I merely a visitor. I couldn't really help it, Nimya was like a light, so bright, that I couldn't quite take my eyes off of.

And so, I knew it was my time to leave. Maybe not forever, but my three days were almost up. I am a traveler, someone who just passes through.

In all of my travels so far, this would have to be one of the hardest places to leave. Since I only stay for three days, it's hard to connect with others. But with her, it was almost like second nature, even though we've never met before.

"Wait! Don't leave just yet!" Nimya called to me. Her happy smile of a few minutes ago was now gone, replaced with a small frown. I said my goodbyes and started down the road, my head bowed, my eyes downcast.

I hadn't gone all that far when all of a sudden Hermes was putting on his breaks. "Hermes? What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

He was quiet for a moment and then replied, "No, you did. You shouldn't say goodbye like this."

I was taken aback. "Oh, Hermes..." More sadness seemed for creep upon me now. Even Hermes realized that it was hard for me to leave.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to look and I almost fell off of Hermes in surprise. I didn't think she'd run after me. Hermes seemed to almost throw me off of him as I slipped my goggles off of my eyes.

"I..." Nimya started, "I know that you can't stay any longer, but... without you, I couldn't have reached my dreams like I did today. You were like the wings that finally got me off the ground." She smiled a little at the analogy. I smiled back.

Her eyes met mine. "Even though you've been here for only three days, it's almost like you've became a good friend. You believed in me when everyone else didn't." She almost looked like there was more she wanted to say, but she just shook her head and dashed up to me. Her warm arms clutched at my waist, pulling myself closer to her. I almost wanted to pull away, even though I felt safe in her embrace.

We parted a little, just enough for her to look down into my face. "Please..." Her thin fingers reached up and touched at my cheek. "_Please_, come back soon." I started to tell her to not to worry about me, but before I could even form the words, her lips lightly touched the side of my mouth.

It felt as if my heart stopped beating, all because of the small kiss. She backed away from me just a little, a bit embarrassed with her head down.

"I promise." Nimya's head rose at my words. "I'll come back soon."

There were no more words that needed to be said between us. Her face shone with happiness once again, and I couldn't help but grin with her.

I heard her walk away from me as I turned back to Hermes. "Kino's got a girlfriend!" He sang out, happy that I looked better. I smiled at him and hit his gas tank. "Quit that." He snickered and I laughed.

I sighed as we got back on the road, going farther and farther away from her country. But, I didn't feel as sad as I felt when I tried leaving the first time. I promised to return, and I knew that I will see her again.

-------

This story is going to be in progress because I have a second chapter/sequel planned and I just have to start writing it. Until then, please check out all my other Kino's Journey fics, and keep watch because I'll probably write a whole lot more. D


End file.
